


A Time And Place For Everything

by ginnyred



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fandom Allusions & Cliches & References, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Metafiction, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5704339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnyred/pseuds/ginnyred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Il regno in cui tutti i sogni diventano realtà</i>, gente. Col cavolo che Merlin se lo sarebbe fatto scappare! Certo, certo, voi siete persone prudenti. “I sogni di chi?” potreste giustamente chiedere, e sarebbe una domanda più che legittima. O magari potreste puntare il dito contro il paragrafo che dissuade i maghi inesperti dal tentare l'incantesimo, e avreste di nuovo ragione. Sfortunatamente, però, Merlin quel particolare paragrafo lo aveva saltato e l'obiezione, quindi, non gli passò nemmeno per l'anticamera del cervello.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Time And Place For Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I personaggi descritti in questa storia non appartengono a me, ma agli aventi diritto. Non scrivo a scopo di lucro.

_“There's a time and place for everything. And I believe it's called 'fan fiction'.”_

  
  
Era una mattinata uggiosa. Il sole, debole e incerto, non si decideva ad abbandonare il riparo della coltre di nubi che lo celava alla vista e si rifiutava di scaldare con i suoi raggi luminosi il regno di Camelot, condannandolo alla morsa del freddo e dell'umidità.  
  
Il regno, quella mattina, era in balia di un cielo plumbeo e di una nebbia impenetrabile, per non parlare di quella pioggerellina triste – ce l'avete presente di sicuro – quella che, quando state a guardarla troppo a lungo, è in grado di farvi ritornare in mente tutte le scelte sbagliate che avete fatto nella vostra vita.  
  
Merlin, dal canto suo, aveva (forse) finto un'infreddatura per non doversi sorbire gli allenamenti dei cavalieri con quel tempaccio. Ma non c'erano prove, e comunque Arthur era stupidamente sensibile alle espressioni più patetiche di Merlin – e Merlin quella mattina si era impegnato per sembrare _davvero_ patetico, tirando su col naso e sporgendo in fuori il labbro inferiore come un Povero Cucciolo Abbandonato.  
  
Morale della favola, Merlin aveva la mattinata libera (almeno fino a che Gaius non fosse tornato dalla sua “visita urgente” e non lo avesse attaccato col suo Sopracciglio Indagatore) e aveva tutte le intenzioni di approfittarsene. Al momento, per esempio, era comodamente sdraiato a pancia in giù sul letto, il fedele libro di incantesimi tra le mani, e canticchiava stonato, leggiucchiando qua e là alla ricerca di qualcosa di stimolante. Qualcosa da provare per divertimento, perché usare la magia per il gusto di farlo era una delle cose che gli mancava di più della sua vecchia vita a Ealdor.  
  
Gli occhi di Merlin si accesero di interesse quando, nel voltare l'ennesima pagina del volume, il giovane si imbatté in una miniatura affascinante. Si trattava del disegno di un libro aperto, dentro al quale figurava l'immagine di una persona che leggeva un secondo libro. Merlin tracciò il contorno della miniatura con un dito, affascinato, e osservò come essa non fosse altro che la prima lettera di un titolo, vergato in un corsivo elegante, che annunciava con solennità: _Un tempo e un luogo per ogni cosa._  
  
Merlin prese a leggere avidamente la descrizione dell'incantesimo:  
  
_“Fin dai tempi più antichi, lo scontento delle corti – dove, com'è noto, figuravano molti prominenti stregoni – per le sempre più prevedibili ballate dei bardi di corte, spinse molti maghi e fattucchiere a cercare soluzioni alternative. Essi lavorarono a lungo per creare il luogo dove ogni cosa potesse realizzarsi (e non solo quello le sciocchezzuole che inventavano bardi) e per dare vita al tempo dove tutto ciò che fosse mai stato immaginato potesse finalmente avverarsi. Questo pericoloso incantesimo è il risultato dei loro nobili sforzi. Si tratta della stregoneria delle stregonerie, che, quando attuata correttamente, trasporta lo stregone del regno delle infinite possibilità, nel regno in cui i tutti sogni, non importa quanto assurdi, folli o irrealistici, diventano realtà.”_  
  
Il paragrafo successivo proseguiva elencando una quantità francamente impressionante di situazioni che potevano andare tragicamente storte, qualora un mago inesperto avesse tentato di scagliare quell'incantesimo. Ma è risaputo che le controindicazioni delle stregonerie sono un po' come quelle dei medicinali (si vive meglio senza conoscerle), quindi Merlin, che era un tipo di polso, saltò allegramente il paragrafo in favore della formula magica, che campeggiava in inchiostro dorato a fondo pagina.  
  
Merlin ripeté tra sé le parole dell'Antica Religione per abituarsi al loro suono, in modo da non commettere errori quando le avesse finalmente pronunciate ad alta voce.  
  
Be', che avete da guardare con quelle facce basite?  
  
_Il regno in cui tutti i sogni diventano realtà_ , gente. Col cavolo che Merlin se lo sarebbe fatto scappare! Certo, certo, voi siete persone prudenti. “I sogni di chi?” potreste giustamente chiedere, e sarebbe una domanda più che legittima. O magari potreste puntare il dito contro il paragrafo che dissuade i maghi inesperti dal tentare l'incantesimo, e avreste di nuovo ragione. Sfortunatamente, però, Merlin quel particolare paragrafo lo aveva saltato e l'obiezione, quindi, non gli passò nemmeno per l'anticamera del cervello.  
  
A dirla proprio tutta, poi, c'era qualcosa nella spiegazione dell'incantesimo che lo attraeva in maniera quasi fisica. Era difficile da spiegare – o forse era solo che Merlin si imbarazzava facilmente – ma _“il regno delle infinite possibilità, in cui tutti i sogni diventano realtà”_ evocava un certo numero di immagini nella sua mente. Immagini in cui, normalmente, si permetteva di indulgere solo dopo il tramonto, perché prima semplicemente non poteva permetterselo. Sarebbero successe troppe... _cose_ e ci sarebbero stati problemi.  
  
Ma alla sera, oh, alla sera non sarebbe riuscito a non pensarci nemmeno volendo.  
  
“Di cosa si tratta, dunque?”, vi chiederete voi. “Del ritorno della magia a Camelot? O della creazione di Albion, forse?”  
  
Be', sì, ovviamente c'erano anche quelle cose.  
  
Occupavano rispettivamente il secondo e il terzo posto, nella lista dei desideri di Merlin. Al primo, però, c'erano un paio di occhi blu come il cielo d'estate, delle belle labbra imbronciate e un profilo del mento che, oh, Dei, i pensieri di Merlin in merito erano abbastanza da assicurargli il rogo, altro che la sua ormai fedele compagna, la gogna. Per non parlare, poi, di quei capelli del colore del grano maturo, e di quelle incredibili spalle larghe, e di quei pettorali che-  
  
Merlin si interruppe lì, perché non era proprio il caso. E perché Arthur era un asino viziato, ed era importante ricordarlo sempre. Ecco.  
  
Merlin fece un respiro profondo, lanciò un'ultima occhiata alla formula trascritta nel libro e annuì una volta con decisione. Quando finalmente le pronunciò, gli occhi dorati come l'inchiostro sulla pagina, le parole dell'Antica Religione suonarono stranamente familiari sulla lingua di Merlin.  
  
“ _Merthur fanfiction,_ ” bisbigliò il mago. Chiuse gli occhi e attese di venire trasportato nel mondo dei sogni.  
  
°  
  
Merlin aprì con cautela prima un occhio, poi l'altro, e fu con una certa delusione che scoprì che il mondo dei sogni assomigliava stranamente alla sua stanza da letto. Niente fontane di latte e miele, niente alberi dai frutti tropicali, niente Arthur in abiti succinti (non che Merlin ci avesse sperato, sia chiaro). Niente di fuori dall'ordinario.  
  
Che l'incantesimo non avesse funzionato?  
  
Merlin azzardò un'occhiata fuori dalla finestra, ma niente sembrava diverso nemmeno lì. La foresta era al suo posto, e così la città bassa e le mura del castello. Solo... Merlin tese l'orecchio e gli parve di sentire degli usignoli cinguettare allegramente in lontananza, ed era piuttosto sicuro che non ci fossero stati prima. E anche la luce tiepida e piacevole del sole che gli illuminava la faccia in quel momento era piuttosto diversa dalla tristissima pioggerellina di qualche istante fa.  
  
Merlin non era per nulla impressionato da questi cambiamenti. Se gli antichi stregoni pensavano che bastasse un misero incantesimo climatico per creare il mondo dei sogni, be', a Merlin dispiaceva molto, ma non era per nulla d'accordo – il mago marciò con decisione verso la porta e la spalancò – e sarebbe andato a verificare di persona come stavano _davvero_ le cose.  
  
Gaius lo accolse nel laboratorio con il suo solito Sopracciglio, e Merlin prese nota distrattamente dell'ennesimo particolare rimasto invariato.  
  
“Hai già terminato la tua visita alla città bassa?” s'informò Merlin, afferrando un tozzo di pane dal tavolo e azzannandolo, famelico.  
  
“Niente città bassa oggi,” rispose Gaius con serietà e indicò la borsa, stracolma e semiaperta, che aveva appoggiato sul tavolo. “Sono in partenza.”  
  
Merlin, che era sicuro che Gaius _fosse_ uscito a visitare qualcuno quella mattina, drizzò le orecchie. Qualcosa cominciava a cambiare per davvero.  
  
“In partenza?” ripeté, fingendo indifferenza.  
  
“Già,” Gaius afferrò un paio di boccette random dallo scaffale e le ripose nella borsa da viaggio. “Non so quanto starò via. Il villaggio di Whatevermate, dove il mio paziente mi attende, giace a est della valle di Noonecares, lungo il fiume Gettothepointwillya,” Gaius annuì solennemente. “È un viaggio molto lungo, ma non posso abbandonare un paziente nel momento del bisogno.”  
  
Merlin, che pure non aveva mai sentito parlare di nessuno di quei posti (forse erano a Mercia? Non conosceva tanto quelle zone), annuì ugualmente.  
  
“Certo che no.”  
  
“E questo significa che le mie stanze saranno _vuote_ , Merlin,” continuò Gaius, con un'occhiata penetrante.  
  
Merlin gli rivolse uno sguardo perplesso.  
  
“Uh, okay...?”  
  
“Io sarò via _a lungo,_ ” ripeté Gaius, scandendo lentamente, come se Merlin non capisse la lingua. “E nelle mie stanze, a parte te, non ci sarà _nessuno._ Saranno _vuote._ ”  
  
Merlin, adesso, cominciava davvero a preoccuparsi. Che diavolo di incantesimo aveva scagliato? Perché Gaius continuava a ripetergli cose ovvie?  
  
Gaius incrociò il suo sguardo confuso e sospirò profondamente, come se la stupidità di Merlin fosse la sua personale croce da sopportare. Apparentemente rassegnato a non venire compreso, Gaius legò i lacci della borsa e se la infilò a tracolla.  
  
Era ormai alla porta, quando si girò di scatto, la luce dell'ispirazione nello sguardo.  
  
“Ovviamente, se qualcuno a Camelot avesse bisogno di... _attenzioni mediche_ in mia assenza,” disse lentamente. “Qualcuno nella famiglia reale, ad esempio. Il re, mettiamo caso, o _il principe,_ ” Gaius lanciò a Merlin un'occhiata suggestiva. “Ovviamente, in quel caso spetterebbe a te dispensare tali attenzioni. Nelle mie stanze, chiaramente. Che saranno _vuote._ ”  
  
Merlin, cogliendo finalmente l'allusione, arrossì fino alla punta dei capelli.  
  
“M-ma Gaius, cosa dici?” balbettò, imbarazzatissimo. “Non potrei mai-”  
  
“Divertiti, Merlin,” tagliò corto Gaius, e lasciò la stanza con quello che – Dei, non poteva essere – ma assomigliava terribilmente... a un ammiccamento!  
  
Merlin rabbrividì, e si disse che, tutto sommato, forse avrebbe fatto meglio a dare almeno una scorsa rapida al famoso paragrafo delle controindicazioni, prima di scagliare l'incantesimo.  
  
°  
  
Preoccupato dalla piega allarmante che stavano prendendo gli eventi, Merlin si disse che doveva trovare Arthur ad ogni costo. No, non per i motivi che aveva suggerito Gaius. Si trattava _semplicemente_ di assicurarsi che l'altra faccia della medaglia fosse ancora viva e vegeta anche in quella realtà parallela. Che poi, “semplicemente” una bega, perché sarà anche stato il suo Destino, ma il principe degli asini faceva sempre del suo meglio per mandare a monte tutti i piani di Merlin per salvagli la vita.  
  
Borbottando a mezza voce qualcosa di molto risentito in merito, Merlin spalancò la porta del laboratorio di Gaius e uscì in corridoio.  
  
Ora. Non c'è niente di interessante nel descrivere un tizio che cammina per il castello, anche se è un tizio simpatico come Merlin, e per di più la strada che porta al cortile dev'essere piuttosto lunga, giusto? Quindi ci troviamo davanti ad un bivio. Da un lato, abbiamo la magia dello stacco. Cos'è, domandate voi? È presto detto. Stacco.  
  
°  
  
Lo stacco è la stregoneria che permette di saltare le parti noiose e passare direttamente a quelle interessanti. Sfortunatamente, però, ne abbiamo usato uno appena sopra quindi, forse, in questo caso, non è una soluzione applicabile. È sempre meglio non esagerare, con queste cose, non è molto professionale.  
  
Questo non vuol dire, però, che, mentre Merlin cammina, dobbiamo rassegnarci a descrivere le possenti mura di pietra del castello di Camelot (dopo la decima storia nel fandom, cominciano a perdere un po' del loro fascino) o scervellarci per trovare millemila modi diversi per dire “andare”. Nossignore! La seconda possibilità che il bivio ci offre è quella della estremamente sottovalutata ma dannatamente utile scena-di-transizione. Sempre sia lodata!  
  
E, siccome siamo in una Merthur – e siamo ancora vagamente inaciditi per tutto quell'Arwen in endovena che gli autori ci hanno rifilato per quattro stagioni di fila. No, dico quattro e ripeto quattro per quelli seduti in fondo – a chi altri assegnare questo ruolo se non alla Coppia d'Oro?  
  
Merlin, dunque, girò l'angolo alla fine del corridoio e se li ritrovò davanti: Lancelot e Gwen, intenti a sbaciucchiarsi contro un muro e a tubare e in generale ad essere, in maniera molto evidente, una coppia.  
  
Merlin contemplò l'ipotesi di vomitare, ma sarebbe stato molto ipocrita da parte sua, dal momento che se ne approfittava spudoratamente di ogni occasione che aveva per mettere le mani addosso ad Arthur, anche se sfortunatamente sempre in maniera molto platonica. Quindi si contenne e si sforzò, come conveniva, di “essere felice per loro”. Lancelot e Gwen. Gwen e Lancelot. Una bella coppia, in fondo, no?  
  
Un secondo! Ma...  
  
“Lancelot!” esclamò Merlin, realizzando solo in quel momento cosa c'era di _davvero_ disturbante in quella scena. “Ma... ma tu non eri morto?!”  
  
Lancelot si staccò dalle labbra di Gwen producendo uno strano risucchio e rivolse a Merlin uno dei suoi sorrisi più nobili e sinceri.  
  
“Merlin, che piacere rivederti,” lo salutò, perché era un tipo nobile ed educato. “Non l'hai ancora saputo? È successo da poco! Sono Convenientemente Risorto.”  
  
“Convenientemente Risorto?”  
  
“Il potere delle AU,” intervenne Gwen, accarezzando il petto di Lancelot con l'indice. “Sistemano ogni cosa.”  
  
“Ah!” fece Merlin, incuriosito. “E... queste AU... possono far succedere qualunque tipo di evento? Anche cose che non sono mai accadute prima?”  
  
(Merlin non stava pensando a nulla in particolare, se ve lo state chiedendo.)  
  
“Qualsiasi,” rispose Gwen e prese a frugare in maniera molto poco appropriata nella sua scollatura. “Aspetta un secondo che- Ah, ecco qui,” estrasse un'agendina rossa da chissà dove nel vestito e prese a sfogliarla alla ricerca della pagina giusta. “Oh, peccato, oggi è la giornata delle Canon AU. Se ci fossero state le Modern, avresti visto Arthur in un completo di Armani!”  
  
Merlin, personalmente, non aveva mai sentito parlare di questo tizio, ma dall'espressione sognante di Gwen (e dall'aria nobilmente preoccupata di Lancelot) gli sembrò di capire che perdersi quella vista doveva essere motivo di grande dispiacere. Del resto, se aveva imparato qualcosa negli anni che aveva trascorso a Camelot, era che Gwen aveva un dannatissimo buon gusto in fatto di uomini.  
  
“Oh, be', cosa ci vuoi fare?” commentò Merlin con finta leggerezza. “Grazie di avermi informato su queste... queste AU. E felice che tu sia ritornato, Lancelot, davvero. Se ti interessa, i cavalieri sono di sotto agli allenamenti proprio adesso.”  
  
“Mi unirò a loro da domani,” rispose Lancelot con un nobile cenno del capo. “Io e Gwen stavamo solo facendo il nostro dovere nella storia. Sai com'è, Merlin, nelle Merthur, bisogna sempre mettere subito in chiaro Come Stanno Le Cose.”  
  
Lancelot e Gwen, a dimostrazione di questa teoria, si strinsero teneramente l'uno all'altra.  
  
“Be', certo, certo,” Merlin notò con un brivido che la mano destra di Gwen, che stringeva a sé il fianco di Lancelot, be', non era esattamente sul suo _fianco_. Deglutì visibilmente. “Di sicuro non c'è più alcun dubbio su... su Come Stanno Le Cose.”  
  
“Allora il nostro lavoro qui è terminato,” annunciò Gwen allegramente, e i due, ignorando bellamente Merlin, tornarono a scambiarsi baci, moine, carezze svenevoli e altre cose un po' meno a rating verde.  
  
Merlin, che per i suoi gusti aveva visto fin troppo, abbandonò il corridoio il più velocemente possibile.  
  
°  
  
Oh, adesso è passato un quantitativo di tempo ragionevole e lo stacco possiamo usarlo, grazie agli Dei, quindi, mmmm, sì. Direi di riprendere da quando Merlin uscì fuori in cortile, schermandosi gli occhi con un braccio per ripararsi dal sole.  
  
I cavalieri si stavano allenando con la spada, a coppie. Merlin, nel mare di armi e cotte di maglia, individuò Arthur all'istante. I capelli dorati, le braccia muscolose che brandivano la spada, i pettorali scolpiti che scintillavano di sudore sotto ai raggi del sole.  
  
…  
  
No, niente, cancellate tutto, Arthur indossava la cotta di maglia, _ovviamente_ , quindi niente pettorali scolpiti, non stavolta. L'autrice deve essersi distratta.  
  
Ma dicevamo.  
  
Merlin mise a fuoco Arthur, vivo e vegeto, grazie agli Dei, che sfogava a colpi di spada i suoi evidenti problemi di gestione della rabbia sullo scudo di sir Leon. Leon, però, doveva avere qualche problemino nella gestione della rabbia anche lui, perché ben presto i ruoli si invertirono e fu Arthur a dover parare col suo scudo i colpi sempre più rabbiosi che il cavaliere abbatteva sul suo scudo.  
  
Merlin contemplò la possibilità di aprire uno studio di psicoterapia nella cittadella – di certo avrebbe fatto più soldi che a lavare le calze sporche di Arthur e a continuare a salvargli la vita di nascosto.  
  
Destino crudele.  
  
Il mago sospirò e si mise ad osservare gli allenamenti degli altri cavalieri, alla ricerca di nuovi potenziali clienti.  
  
Gwaine, impegnato in un duello contro Elyan, incrociò il suo sguardo e ammiccò come sapeva fare solo lui. Aveva la testa coperta dall'elmo, eh, ma Merlin era sicuro che avesse ammiccato. Perché altrimenti come si fa a Fare Ingelosire Arthur, in questa storia?  
  
Arthur, infatti, grazie al suo potentissimo radar qualcuno-ci-sta-provando-con-Merlin-devo-intervenire, intercettò l'ammiccamento e mise su un broncio impressionante dei suoi, il tutto mentre cercava di incenerire Gwaine sul posto con un'occhiataccia particolarmente malevola.  
  
Purtroppo, però, non essendo particolarmente brillante nella nobile arte del multitasking – “Non essendo particolarmente brillante, punto,” pensò Merlin con affetto – Arthur si dimenticò completamente del combattimento con sir Leon e, al colpo di spada successivo, impegnato com'era a lamentarsi tra sé di essere stato _friendzonato_ a favore di Gwaine, non pensò minimamente a sollevare lo scudo per difendersi.  
  
Leon, rendendosi conto che il principe aveva altro per la testa, riuscì a deviare solo all'ultimo momento la traiettoria del colpo. La lama della spada, di conseguenza, attraversò la stoffa della tunica di Arthur e lo ferì leggermente al braccio sinistro, sporcando di sangue gran parte della manica.  
  
“Il principe è ferito!” urlò un cavaliere random, che non dirà mai più niente in tutta la storia, quindi perché dargli un nome. “Qualcuno informi Gaius!”  
  
Merlin, moderatamente impanicato, annuì frenetico, girò sui tacchi e corse via in cerca del guaritore di corte, per informarlo di preparare le fasciature necessarie a una ferita da arma da taglio. Fu solo al portone del castello che gli tornò in mente _la situazione_ e si colpì la fronte con una mano.  
  
Oh, Dei!  
  
“Gaius è in viaggio!” urlò in direzione del campo di addestramento. “Dovrò occuparmi io della vostra ferita, Sire!”  
  
“Ah, grandioso,” Arthur strinse la presa sul braccio ferito e prese a camminare in direzione del castello, scacciando di malagrazia il braccio di Leon che intendeva sorreggerlo. “Morirò di certo.”  
  
Merlin sbuffò, infastidito dalla scarsa fiducia.  
  
“Il regno dei sogni” gli avevano promesso quegli imbecilli degli antichi stregoni.  
  
_Col cavolo, proprio_ , commentò tra sé amaramente, attendendo che Arthur lo raggiungesse.  
  
Nel frattempo, non vista, come nella migliore tradizione delle cattive Disney, Morgana osservava la scena dalla finestra della sua stanza, un bicchiere di vino rosso in mano e (c'è da dirlo?) un ghigno carico di sottintesi stampato in faccia.  
  
La protetta del re – che peraltro non aveva nessun bisogno di protezione, grazie tante, se la cavava benone anche da sola – rimase a osservare con uno dei suoi soliti sorrisetti di superiorità mentre Arthur raggiungeva Merlin al portone, gli tirava uno spintone con il braccio buono e lo seguiva imbronciato fin dentro al castello.  
  
Morgana bevve un altro sorso di vino e ridacchiò tra sé. Dopo tanto attendere, i suoi sogni profetici le avevano finalmente rivelato che il tempo della UST era quasi terminato, e che i due imbecilli si sarebbero presto decisi a concludere.  
  
Date le circostanze, aveva anche una mezza idea di come sarebbe successo.  
  
°  
  
Con Arthur gloriosamente a petto nudo seduto sul letto di Merlin [inserire qui il passaggio sui pettorali scolpiti che abbiamo cancellato in precedenza] e in attesa delle – ehm – _attenzioni mediche_ , sì, del suo servitore personale, il mago si vide costretto a chiedere scusa agli antichi stregoni per il giudizio affrettato.  
  
“Il regno dei sogni,” eh?  
  
Be', be'. La strada era sicuramente quella giusta.  
  
“Hai intenzione di iniziare a fasciarmi il braccio entro l'anno?” Arthur interruppe le riflessioni di Merlin sventolandogli una mano davanti alla faccia. “Perché per allora mi aspetto che Gaius sarà tornato, e francamente preferirei che della mia ferita se ne occupasse una persona competente.”  
  
Merlin alzò gli occhi al cielo, perché se non lo facesse almeno una volta ogni duecento parole sarebbe OOC, e fu con una certa ruvidezza che intinse un quadrato di stoffa nella mistura con l'etichetta “per i tagli” e la schiaffò sul braccio di Arthur, sperando che bruciasse parecchio.  
  
Il gemito spezzato che Arthur si lasciò sfuggire in risposta fu abbastanza per assicurargli che, sì, in effetti la mistura bruciava un sacco. E, soprattutto, che se Arthur continuava a gemere in quel modo – Merlin intinse nuovamente la stoffa nella boccetta e la appoggiò di nuovo, con più gentilezza stavolta, sulla ferita, e Arthur mugugnò tra i denti – Merlin gli sarebbe saltato addosso prima di riuscire a finire il lavoro.  
  
Che poi, cos'era 'sta storia che quando Merlin si lamentava per il dolore, fisico o morale che fosse, i versi che emetteva assomigliavano stranamente al belato di una pecora morente, mentre Arthur-  
  
“Aaaah,” Il principe trattenne il fiato bruscamente al primo giro della fasciatura, e Merlin sentì un calore fastidioso pizzicargli le guance e il collo, e i pantaloni farsi troppo stretti al cavallo. “Merlin, Dei!, vacci piano. Non sono una bambola di pezza!”  
  
Ecco, esattamente.  
  
Merlin girò la fascia per cinque volte intorno al braccio di Arthur, facendo del suo meglio per ignorare la linea definita dei muscoli delle braccia – che erano, tipo, lì, a un centimetro da lui – e soprattutto i respiri mozzati di Arthur ogni volta che la benda finiva per stringersi un po' troppo intorno alla ferita.  
  
(Merlin non lo faceva apposta a stringere troppo. Succedeva e basta. Ecco.)  
  
Dopo aver assicurato la fasciatura con un nodo che strappò ad Arthur un gemito che nemmeno nei peggiori bordelli del regno, Merlin, il respiro accelerato e le mani tremanti, si allontanò dal letto e uscì in tutta fretta dalla stanza per rimettere ogni cosa al proprio posto – e no, non parliamo soltanto delle boccette di Gaius.  
  
Ovviamente, perché la UST è ormai alle stelle e quindi tanto vale approfittarsene, quando il mago rientrò in camera, recuperata una parvenza di decenza, Arthur aveva abbandonato la sua rispettabile posizione seduta e si era sdraiato (petto nudo, addominali e tutto il resto) sul letto di Merlin.  
  
Di fronte a quello spettacolo, a Merlin mancò un battito (che è una cosa che suona molto pericolosa da un punto di vista strettamente cardiologico, ma nelle fanfiction succede sempre, quindi non può essere _così_ grave) e d'improvviso ebbe una gran voglia di sbattere la testa contro il muro.  
  
O anche di sbattere Arthur contro il muro. Una delle due.  
  
“Il tuo letto è sorprendentemente morbido,” Arthur diede una spinta col bacino e si fece rimbalzare sul letto di Merlin. “Di cosa è fatto il materasso?”  
  
Merlin, per tutta risposta, emise un belato frustrato da pecora morente.  
  
°  
  
Quella sera Arthur, autoproclamatosi convalescente, aveva reclamato il suo diritto di passare la notte nel comodissimo letto di Merlin (se ve lo state chiedendo, sì, era stato incantato, e no, non era stato Merlin. Ah, i miracoli dei fanwriter dell'Antica Religione!). E alle repliche offese, e un puntino isteriche, del suo servitore, che erano suonate molto come un soave: “E io dove cavolo dormo, testa di fagiolo?!”, Arthur aveva indicato, impassibile, il lato destro del piccolo letto di Merlin.  
  
Merlin aveva raggiunto tonalità di rosso fino ad allora ancora mai scoperte.  
  
“Ma siete _impazzito?!_ ” aveva replicato con voce strozzata.  
  
“Perché?” aveva risposto Arthur, convenientemente ingenuo per motivi di trama. “Io dormo sempre a sinistra. Lo sanno tutti.”  
  
“Tutti quelli che hanno visto la scena tagliata della 5x01, volete dire,” avrebbe voluto aggiungere Merlin, per onor di precisione, ma sarebbe stato troppo meta persino per questa storia.  
  
E ora Merlin era rannicchiato sul lato destro del suo stesso letto – lato destro che, secondo la divisione tracciata da Arthur, esperto-ma-non-troppo in materia di linee di confine, coincideva più che altro con il _bordo_ destro del letto – e stava meditando se fosse più opportuno soffocare Arthur nel sonno con un cuscino o confessargli finalmente il suo Amore Eterno. A proposito di linee, quella tra il regno dei sogni e quello degli incubi è notoriamente sottile, del resto.  
  
“ _Mer_ lin?” chiamò Arthur, che, in virtù del suo sangue blu, aveva l'abilità innata di parlare in mezzo-corsivo.  
  
“Mmm.”  
  
“Non sembra anche a te che manchi qualcosa?”  
  
“Almeno due spanne di lato destro del letto,” rispose Merlin in tono piatto.  
  
Arthur sbuffò e si spostò infinitesimamente verso sinistra, concedendo a Merlin sì e no un centimetro in più di spazio.  
  
“Ora va meglio,” commentò Arthur, in tono pensieroso.  
  
“Veramente io sono sempre sul punto di cadere dal letto, ma se lo dite voi...”  
  
“No, intendo con la cosa che mancava. Ora va meglio,” Arthur si grattò il mento con aria assorta. “Forse era il banter.”  
  
“Già, forse,” Merlin, come da copione, alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Peccato che io stia sempre cadendo.”  
  
“Dei del Cielo, datemi la forza,” sbuffò Arthur in risposta, e si tirò Merlin contro, fino a che non finì praticamente per metà sopra di lui. “Meglio ora?”  
  
La risposta giusta era: “Sì, grazie, nemmeno per sogno”, ma Merlin non era un fan dei _mixed signals_ , quindi si fece forza e appoggiò una mano sul materasso per spostarsi nuovamente sul bordo del letto.  
  
Ovviamente, siccome questa storia fa dei colpi di scena assolutamente imprevedibili il suo punto d'orgoglio, Merlin mancò il materasso di parecchio – sapete com'è, il buio, il poco spazio, l'inconscio, il fatto che siamo quasi alla fine della storia e questi due _ancora_ non hanno concluso (Morgana, scusali) – e finì per fare leva sugli addominali di Arthur.  
  
Solo che Merlin li riconobbe come tali con un po' di ritardo – dopo averli tastati con attenzione, domandandosi nel frattempo perché diamine il suo letto fosse così liscio al tatto – e, be', allungare le zampe sul basso ventre di Arthur andava un po' oltre il pur rilassato codice di comportamento a cui Merlin si atteneva normalmente, trattando con il principe.  
  
Era talmente inorridito che gli ci volle un po' a rendersi conto che la sua mano era _ancora lì._  
  
Arthur, che dovrà pur fare qualcosa anche lui in questa storia, oltre all'idiota patentato (che comunque è IC, quindi va bene), allungò un braccio e prese Merlin per un polso, prima che potesse togliere la mano da sopra i suoi addominali.  
  
E ora viene il bello.  
  
Perché adesso è il momento de La Battuta. Quella memorabile, quella che rimarrà scritta negli annali del Merthur per secoli e secoli, e ricordata con affetto e nostalgia da generazioni e generazioni di lettori.  
  
“Ti va di imparare a camminare sulle ginocchia?,” ad esempio, è un classico intramontabile. “Tienimi stretto, ti prego,” è altrettanto d'effetto, ma ha una connotazione angst che potrebbe suscitare crisi di pianto convulso, e, ripensandoci, forse non è il caso, dato il mood leggero della storia. “So che sei un mago, idiota” invece, pur senza dubbio una scelta valida, rischia di aprire lo spazio a nuove, problematiche discussioni a cuore aperto tra i due idioti, quando francamente l'autrice vorrebbe chiudere in fretta, ché è quasi ora di cena.  
  
Arthur, uomo d'azione qual era, decise di non farsi troppi problemi e optò per un molto prosaico, ma assolutamente ineccepibile: “Quello non è il materasso.”  
  
“Me... me se sono accorto?” pigolò Merlin, per qualche ragione trasformando l'affermazione in una domanda.  
  
Arthur sbuffò una risata.  
  
“Imbecille,” disse con affetto, e spostò di forza la mano di Merlin da sopra di lui.  
  
Ora. Siccome siamo in una una fanfiction, Merlin, pur perdendo l'equilibrio, non si sfasciò i denti sbattendo contro il mento di Arthur, come ci si sarebbe potuti ragionevolmente aspettare. Invece, in un miracolo anatomico-logistico noto anche con il nome scientifico di _aw-che-cosa-carina_ , le sue labbra finirono esattamente sopra a quelle, piacevolmente calde e accoglienti, di Arthur. E nessuno dei due si scheggiò nemmeno un incisivo.  
  
Siamo clementi, quindi non ci addentriamo, in questo momento privato, in un monologo interiore di Merlin che rischierebbe di suonare pericolosamente come un _“sì, Arthur, ti prego, ancora”_ in loop permanente, ma ci limiteremo a osservare che Merlin si ritrovò ben presto a cavalcioni sopra ad Arthur, le dita affondate nei suoi capelli e le mani di Arthur piacevolmente possessive sui suoi fianchi.  
  
Pur non essendo il pinnacolo della coerenza in quel momento particolare (le mani di Arthur, che avevano lasciato i suoi fianchi per vezzeggiare l'orlo dei suoi pantaloni, si stavano rivelando una distrazione notevole), Merlin riuscì comunque ad attivare un paio di neuroni, abbastanza per formulare tra sé un pensiero disperato: “Non voglio più tornare indietro.”  
  
Purtroppo, però, come disse il famoso stregone di Essetir, Albus Silente, “Non serve a niente rifugiarsi nei sogni e rifiutarsi di vivere,” – che sarebbe una citazione molto più incisiva, bisogna ammetterlo, se egli non fosse anche noto per aver dichiarato: “Pigna, pizzicotto, manicotto, tigre”, ma comunque.  
  
Parafrasando Silente, possiamo dire che, sfortunatamente, bisogna sempre svegliarsi a un certo punto, e il Destino, che aveva un debole per rendere la vita di Merlin un inferno, scelse proprio quel momento per spezzare l'incantesimo.  
  
Merlin, povero caro, impiegò un paio di secondi per realizzare quanto era accaduto.  
  
Il fatto era che il cuscino che si stava sbaciucchiando era sorprendentemente poco collaborativo – e si poteva dire tutto di Arthur, ma non che fosse poco collaborativo. Soprattutto, come Merlin aveva avuto modo di scoprire di recente, _in certe circostanze_ – e, una volta realizzato questo, fu solo una questione di aprire gli occhi e, wow, quando si dice un finale deprimente, eh?  
  
Merlin, i capelli scompigliati e il respiro accelerato, si ritrovò solo nel letto, che sembrava così inutilmente grande adesso che c'era solo lui. Merlin rise amaramente all'infelice scelta di parole. _Adesso che c'era solo lui?_ Non c'era mai stato nessun altro!  
  
Per la frustrazione, Merlin tirò un pugno al cuscino e scoprì con piacere – i cavalieri insegnano – che faceva miracoli per sfogare la rabbia. Quindi lo fece ancora, e ancora, e ancora. Immaginò che il cuscino fosse uno di quegli stupidi stregoni dell'antichità che avevano inventato l'incantesimo, che lo avevano illuso e, poi, sul più bello gli avevano tolto la possibilità di-  
  
“Uh, Merlin?”  
  
Merlin sussultò e lasciò andare il cuscino con aria colpevole. Sir Leon, bagnato fradicio, era in piedi sulla soglia di camera sua e lo fissava con aria benevolmente confusa.  
  
“Ho bussato, ma non ha risposto nessuno,” offrì Leon, mite.  
  
Merlin arrossì.  
  
“Sì, stavo, ehm,” Sfogando la mia frustrazione? Litigando con un oggetto inanimato? Facendo una scenata perché Arthur non mi vuole? “Sprimacciando il cuscino.”  
  
Leon annuì, solenne, come se fosse cosa nota che prendere a pugni i cuscini era il modo migliore per sprimacciarli.  
  
“Ma certo,” rispose con voce sicura. “Ascolta, Merlin, mi dispiace disturbarti, mi hanno detto che stai poco bene.”  
  
“Non è niente,” si affrettò a minimizzare Merlin, ricordando colpevolmente di aver mentito per non dover assistere agli allenamenti sotto la pioggia. Pioggia che, come il ticchettio delle gocce contro la finestra suggeriva, era tristemente ricomparsa dopo la fine dell'incantesimo. “Cosa succede?”  
  
“Stanno accompagnando Arthur di sopra,” spiegò Leon. “Si è ferito ad un braccio durante l'allenamento. Niente di grave, solo un taglio superficiale,” aggiunse in fretta, notando l'espressione sconvolta sul volto di Merlin. “Ma mi hanno detto che Gaius è ancora fuori. Saresti in grado di occuparti tu della ferita?”  
  
A quelle parole, poco ci mancò che la mascella di Merlin toccasse terra.  
  
_Possibile che...?_  
  
“Merlin?”  
  
“Sì, sì, scusa,” Merlin si riscosse dallo shock e annuì una volta, simulando una sicurezza che era molto lontano dal provare. “Certo, posso occuparmene io. Uhm, Leon?”  
  
“Sì?”  
  
“Com'è successo?”  
  
“Oh, è stata colpa mia, temo,” rispose Leon con aria colpevole. “Ci stavamo esercitando con la spada e Arthur si è distratto per ascoltare qualcosa che stava dicendo Gwaine. Non si è accorto che stavo per colpirlo.”  
  
Il cuore di Merlin gli batteva in gola, a quel punto, ma si sforzò di mantenere un'apparenza di calma, quando domandò: “E... cosa stava dicendo Gwaine?”  
  
“Qualcosa su quello che avrebbe fatto dopo gli allenamenti, mi sembra di ricordare,” Leon assunse un'espressione pensierosa. “Sul fatto che sarebbe passato a trovarti più tardi, visto che stavi male? Una cosa del genere.”  
  
Merlin non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di processare quell'informazione _vitale_ , perché in quel preciso istante Gwaine e Arthur fecero il loro ingresso in maniera piuttosto chiassosa nel laboratorio di Gaius.  
  
“Arthur, non fate la principessa come vostro solito e lasciate che vi aiuti a-”  
  
“Ho detto che non ho bisogno di una balia, Gwaine. Vedi di sparire. Ah, _Mer_ lin,” Arthur gli rivolse una smorfia sarcastica. “Non sei così moribondo come hai provato a farmi credere, dunque.”  
  
“Merlin si occuperà della vostra ferita, Sire,” intervenne Leon con diplomazia. “Gaius è fuori, al momento.”  
  
“Ah, grandioso,” Arthur alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Morirò di certo.”  
  
Merlin gli rivolse un sorriso stupidamente compiaciuto, per qualcuno le cui abilità mediche di base erano state appena messe in discussione.  
  
“Senza dubbio,” commentò allegramente. “Leon, Gwaine, se volete scusarci. Il principe necessita delle mie... ehm... _attenzioni mediche_.”  
  
I cavalieri annuirono, borbottarono le loro scuse e si affrettarono a obbedire. Leon chiuse con cautela la porta del laboratorio alle loro spalle.  
  
“Okay,” Merlin squadrò Arthur da capo a piedi con un sorrisetto impudente, e il principe sollevò un sopracciglio in risposta. “Permettete che vi tolga la tunica, Sire?”

**Author's Note:**

> La citazione iniziale l'ho trovata su Tumblr attribuita a Joss Whedon e l'ho presa per buona perché mi piaceva, ma non ho idea del contesto/se l'abbia detta per davvero. Grazie mille di aver letto <3


End file.
